


Do You Want To Play?

by Missy



Category: Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Future Fic, Older Man/Younger Woman, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Red has her own special Wolf...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want To Play?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Fairy Tales, Little Red Riding Hood, Red/Wolf, wine

“Do you want to play a game?”

The red-headed girl smiled as she picked up the snifter of wine. The woodcutter’s eyebrows rose, his shaggy dark hair framing his face in a most wolflike manner. 

“Why would a big wolf like me want to play a game with a little girl like you?”

Red rolled her eyes. “I’m eighteen.” And looked twenty-one, she mentally boasted. “It’s not my fault you’re, like,old.”

“I’m fifty,” he growled. The light made the silver hair at his temples flash as he leaned closer to the firelight. 

Red shrugged. “And you’ve been chasing me around for six months with a bar of led in your pants,” she pointed out, spreading her knees apart. The bulge grew obscenely large and she licked her lips. “You know my granny wouldn’t like that.”

“Some way to treat an old friend.”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re my daddy’s friend, not mine.” She glanced at his eyes – they were trained between her knees, heading between her thighs – he had to know that she wasn’t wearing underwear – that she’d done it in deliberate hope of seducing him after lusting after him over her teenage years.

“Fuck me and I won’t tell her.”

He raised his eyebrow…but his hands went to his belt. “You’re gonna get me in a shitload of trouble.”

“I told you. Legal. Just because you’ve known me since I was thirteen...”

His hands froze. “Don’t remind me of that…”

“…doesn’t mean I am.” She pulled down, exposing a strawberry-tipped breast for his approval. “Don’t I look like a healthy, grown up girl?”

He nodded stupidly, and she grinned. 

“Wanna prove to me how grown up?” She licked her lips as he unzipped his jeans and brought his cock out for her approval. She pulled down the other strap and, her eyes on his bulge lay back.

His mouth watered. She smirked and tipped the snifter of wine between her legs.

“Oops.”


End file.
